


Simply Having a Wonderful Christmas Time.

by SleepyHamster



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, First chapter is fluff, Post SH, second will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyHamster/pseuds/SleepyHamster
Summary: A trip to James’ family for the holidays lead to the usual chaotic events that seem to follow him.
Relationships: James Sunderland/Reader, Valtiel/reader
Kudos: 1





	Simply Having a Wonderful Christmas Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer ~ <3! I do not own Silent Hill or any of its original characters <3
> 
> This takes place after my last fanfic but I will still be continuing that, I wrote it like 7 years ago and working on rewriting it all now lol •~• <3!!

This was the first time you were going to meet any member of James’ family. Christmas was just around the corner and you and your now new boyfriend were still working on living as normal as a life as you two could after the strange series of events that took place in Silent Hill.

Excited, nervous, anxious, all these feelings at once you were more than just a bit overwhelmed. you laid your head on Valtiel’s lap. “ughhh I don’t know, ‘Tiel, .. I’m worried his dad is just going to look down on me for not being Mary.” You sighed and Valtiel tried his best to sit still as he could sensing you were in distress. his body twitching out of natural habit every now and then and accidentally bumping your head with his knee as it spasmed. You had gotten used to his little quirks and characteristics. He was what brought you back from the endless amount of holes you had jumped down into on your adventure with James under the historical society. Attached to him for saving you as you and James had gotten split up after the red triangle headed maniac chased after you two.

James wasn’t too keen on you keeping Valtiel as a pet as he felt it wasn’t safe for you to casually bring an angel from some otherworldly nightmare dimension. He only agreed to letting him stay as he watched you sobbed trying to part ways with the never sitting still monster. Plus, you had no one outside of James. It was nice to have company while James was at his day job working as a bank clerk. He was nonverbal and a bit hard to handle at times but he was special to you. He came and went as he pleased but always made sure to check on you before wandering off to who knows where.

“Oh, hi (y/n). The girl my son came home with while looking for his wife.” You said, mimicking what you assumed James’ dad’s voice would sound like and closed your eyes in annoyance. “You took advantage of my grieving son, you whore.” You continued, only stopping as you felt a gloved hand softly pat your forehead. Your lips curling into a much needed smile at the attempt Valtiel made to comfort you. “Am I over worrying? Will you come with?” You questioned as Valtiel almost poked your eyeballs a few times as he petted your face. “It seems as though only me and James can see you, I think it would be safe..” you said as you slowly sat up once he was done with his version of calming you down. 

Of course, he didn’t answer but he twitched some before sitting completely still. His tongue slivering out from the top side of his head curiously as there was a knock at the door. “Oh! That must be James now. I should be ready to leave and here I am ranting to you,, sorry.” You smiled sheepishly and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before sitting up completely and making your way to the front door of the house. Valtiel crawled his way up the ceiling and watched you protectively, staying out of the way but wanting to make sure it was only James at the door.

You opened the door and smiled at the sight of your cute boyfriend being home. “Darling!” You shouted and jumped up, wrapping your arms around his neck as he picked you up and held you in a tight hug, carrying you inside and clumsily reaching behind him to close the door. “Hey there, hyper.” He kissed the top of your head before settling you down on your feet. Just the sight of James alone already helped you forget about your worries and anxiety ridden thoughts. “maaaybe, just maybe, since we might not have much time alone this week, i wanted to ask if you wanted to join me on a romantic trip to the shower?” He grinned like a teenage boy after making a fart joke. “Smooth. But yes, I would love that.” You booped his nose and smiled as you watched him sit down to untie his shoes.

You leaned against the back of the sofa he was sitting on. “Shower, hold hands even, in the shower, and then finish packing and head out?” You asked as he gently sat back up and carried his shoes off to the coat closet. “Mmhmm, Dad is really excited to finally meet you. he wanted to impress you so he set up the christmas tree and everything.” He walked back to you and casually lifted you up without warning. “He hasn’t done that since I was little, sheesh,... since I was in middle school.” He carried you to the bathroom and sat you down on the sink counter, turning around to close the door and then grabbing a couple of towels from the cabinet. “Oh wow, they had middle school back then? I thought everyone just sat in one room building together like on Little House on The Prairie.” You teased and received an eye roll from him. “Haha, funny.” He said in a sarcastic dry voice. 

James push the shower curtain to the side enough to be able to turn the faucet on to get the water warm enough, then turning around making his way back to you.   
“I’m only 11 years older than you, stop making me feel ancient.” He smiled and nuzzled his nose against yours as his hands found their way to your sides, gently lifting at your shirt and parting far enough to lift it over your head. “Boomer butt.” You grinned and wiggled your nose as you snuck a quick kiss. “I.. “ James sighed jokingly and worked on unbuckling the back of your bra, sliding it off your arms and placing that and your shirt in the laundry hamper. “Hey.” He said in a now more serious voice, you swallowed harshly as you expected to be yelled at but then only being pulled into a brief hug. “I love you. you know that? I haven’t smiled this much in so long. you’re mean and a brat but it’s worth it for when you are nice to me.” He grinned and laughed at his own joke before kissing you and working on getting your leggings and panties off. “James.. you’re perfect. You better marry me.” You puffed your cheeks and pretended to pout as he successfully manage to pull your bottom clothes off. 

You thought to yourself as you started unbuttoning James dress shirt. How he used to never smile, his eyes were so dull and sad. It took awhile even after everything happen before he started smiling again. when we first met, he made progress but after Maria died and then what he has opened up to me about what he learned about his late wife it’s like all that progress left. He nearly got fired from constantly showing up late to work or not showing up at all. He would sleep all day and hardly have energy to do anything. But for whatever reason things started to change again. I try my best to make him smile and see how amazing of a person he truly is every chance I get. Seeing him this happy again is all I want. I don’t mind when he gets sad about Mary, it’s understandable. I get jealous. but I knew he loved her. it’s something I’ve slowly learn to deal with and accept. 

“I love you, darling..” he helped you pull his shirt sleeves down and then you were quick to begin working on undoing his pants. “I’m happy I’m yours. you make me just as happy, honestly any time I even think of you it’s like I fall in love all over again.” You sat up and off the counter and stood on your tippy toes to give him a peck on the lips as he stepped out of his pants and boxers, you hated feet so the socks were his job to take off. Now it was time to clean up and have squeaky clean hand holding.


End file.
